


哀莫大于心死

by golden_hourglass



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hourglass/pseuds/golden_hourglass
Summary: 第一人称流水账，狡哥逃亡之路伊始。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	哀莫大于心死

《哀莫大于心死》

存者且偷生，死者长已矣。

我在开着槙岛带来的白色破卡车踏上逃亡之旅的时候，终于有了一切都沉下来的实感。我全身的重量沉在硌人的座椅上，长长的尾气沉在地面上一层低矮的空气里，饱满的金黄麦穗沉在呼啸的风中，我那颗疲惫的生锈的心沉在空洞的胸腔内，等待也许永无降临之时的震颤而再度搏动。

风并非穿林漱石，而是从拥挤麦粒的间隙掠过，此起彼伏的摩擦声连成一片嘈杂的海洋，举起锋利的刀尖一下又一下戳刺我的鼓膜。我的听觉似乎在那一瞬陷入一片空茫，唯余那团喧嚣肆意膨胀，逼近听觉的边界。然后它像在晨曦中蹿上海面的气泡般破灭，却又如一道惊雷在雨夜炸裂。

——“砰”

枪响。

我似乎终于从虚假的长眠中惊醒了，灵魂和意识仿若铜镜般被轰然敲碎，我的手因这时间断层的穿越无意识地抽搐，指甲在方向盘上留下划痕的同时反馈回奇异的微妙触感。

烟瘾在这时发作，如蚂蚁噬神，我被焦躁吞没，却连点一根烟的力气都没有。

拿烟和举枪，点燃烟头和扣下扳机，两种截然不同的动作陡然重合了，从未觉得它们如此相似过。我记不起是从何时开始抽烟，只知道自己以前对烟并无好感。所谓尼古丁带来的麻痹的快感形同虚设，我只是需要不断重复那个动作而已。

原来我早在脑海中将今时今日模拟了无数遍。

都结束了。

那张模糊得像马赛克拼凑而成的可笑照片终于没有它存在的价值了，它曾日日夜夜承受我投身而来的野兽般的目光，身不由己地作连接我和那个男人的通道。通道的另一端已经永恒地陷落，我现在可以用猩红的烟头将它焚为灰烬，宣告我“人生”的终结。

过去的未来在黑暗中清晰可见，未来的未来却隐在远雾中遥不可及。我为自己计划的人生节点只到今天为止，其后的一切，无可感也未可知。也许处理妥当日本的事情后，我会在东南亚的某个小国扎根，伴随朝阳的浮沉漫渡宁静的时光，再也不用以每个烟雾缭绕的夜晚计时，不用看一团团不知名的肉块在眼前崩解，不用在向着那个男人所在的海底潜游的时候切断海面照进的越来越窄的微光。做一个失去嗅觉和视觉的人，那也未尝不好。

我说过，我不想再见到他了。

那个时候，乐此不疲地玩着令人作呕的追逐游戏。光是把视线聚焦到槙岛身上就几乎让我的大脑被高热熔化，再无多余的精力分给他物，甚至是自己。

我的确是在追寻他，把他从不存在于这个世界的深处拉出来。朱说我总是在有关槙岛的事情上具有超然的直觉，大抵因为我们如此相似。但我并非刻意，在这个漆黑的世界里，所有人都裹在粘稠的浓墨中，只有槙岛白色的身形允许被勾勒。他靠在墙上，拿着圣经，一街相隔。无边的黑暗中，只有他平稳的呼吸涨得人耳发酸，只有他银白的发丝刺得人眼发痛。

我并非刻意，我只是“看见”了他而已。

为什么我在先前无法看见他？为什么我在之后只能看见他？要追问起来实在是缥缈得没有源头。因为我也不知道究竟是被客观条件限制而只能看见他，还是在主观上逼迫自己只愿看见他。思考是这个世界上最有损健康的事，而我的脑子已经消耗得够厉害了。

然而思绪一旦漫开，便仿佛有了无限延伸的能力。我彻底丧失了控制权，眼睁睁看着它们没有逻辑地搭接联结，织成一张麻乱的网，似灵魂离体，浮在上空观察这场闹剧。

灵魂。灵魂中有肉体性，肉体中有瞬时的灵性。感觉可以升华，理智可能堕落。谁能说出何处是灵魂冲动的起点，何处是肉体冲动的终点。（王尔德《道林•格雷的画像》）

灵魂和肉体也许有过无数次的相互背叛，只是就算是一个完整的健全的人也无法准确说出自己所有的谎言，遑论残缺的部分呢。只有这次我能百分百地肯定，食指扣动扳机的那一刻，我的灵魂和肉体达到前所未有的同调。

我并非所谓正人君子，事实上这能否称为复仇也有待商榷，可能最深处的某个我的部分是自诩正义的吧，我大可贯穿他的心脏，却最终将枪口对准了大脑，对准了一切的阴谋一切的罪恶，彼时我并不知道那个大脑意味着什么，那是他的通行证也是他的墓志铭，是世界的隔离带也是西比拉的理想国。

夸耀的是把孤独当作武器的我，我知道啊，除此之外别无他法。保留自我的同时粉碎他人是办不到的，想要得到什么必然要失去什么，唯有孤独不同，孤独是铠甲也是利刃，是唯一不能共享因而不会被侵蚀的自我，但是那些东西不还是渗透进来了吗，把我染白了，把我染成混浊的白色。

幻觉。槙岛的幻影在昏黄天空和平坦公路的交接处浮现。我已然很熟悉这是幻觉，是从我罪恶大脑的温床挣脱出来又寄宿于视网膜上的幻觉。麦秆煽动的风扬起他白色的头发，槙岛向我伸手，恶魔的低语从我脑海响起，他说欢迎来到新世界。

我没有丝毫犹豫，一脚把油门踩到底，白色卡车加速向前方撞去，幻觉粉碎了，那了然的笑容却在空中停留了很久很久，他和我都知道他还会卷土重来。

不能给他开口的机会，也不能给我自己开口的机会。言语是堕落的开端，谁也不清楚虫洞的彼方通向何处，我的命运经不起蝴蝶的二次振翅。

这大概不是最好的结局，却是唯一的可能性。

我杀死了恶魔，又臆造了他的仿冒品。

没人回答我，恶魔蠢蠢欲动妄图开口，我的神经倏然闭合，把他的答案扼杀在襁褓中。

这下再没人能回答我。

我至少应该祈祷这片麦地的时光加速，他的尸体最好腐烂在这连白骨也不剩，等待他的只会是无尽的解剖与永恒的研究。

西比拉不曾给他的弃子半个眼神，自然也不会对他施舍一星半点的怜悯。于是没有施洗，没有下葬，自然也没有安魂曲。只有引擎吭哧地响着，风呜呜地刮着，麦子哗哗地抖着。

而我只能带着他的幻影逃亡，无尽逃亡，逃往地心深处，逃向孤独患者的国度。

FIN.


End file.
